


And It's Alright

by liternee109



Series: London Spy Drabble Fest 2016 Submissions [4]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: Alex visits Danny after a hard day at the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 4 requirements: The prompt is “Home”. The genre is hurt/comfort, the word limit 300.

Danny knew something was off as soon as he let Alex through the door. The walls were back up; as simple as that. One look at Alex was all it took to see that he was back on the defensive, as if all those dates shared, all those little secrets and little trusts that had been exchanged were no longer. Danny tried not to panic internally as he assessed his distraught boyfriend.

_ He was still here.  _ That fact alone is what Danny needed to focus on; Alex was stressed and his walls were back up but he was  _ here _ , in Danny’s apartment because he had come to Danny in his time of need. Alex then completely caught him off guard by just folding in on Danny and standing there silently asking for a hug. There was a muffled “Rough day at work,” muttered into Danny’s shoulder.

_ Rough day at work, right, I can handle this. How the fuck do I handle this? What do I do when life sucks… music. Yes, music. But not his usual music that won’t help take his mind off things. Pop, let’s do that.  _

Danny’s thoughts were going a mile a minute as  he hooked his phone up to the speakers and collected blankets, food, and Alex on his way to the couch. The music surrounded them as the blanket nest was built and the food was shared. Alex’s walls had been raised again but what matters is that he showed up.

“When you're lost, you'll find a way

I'll be your light

You'll never feel like you're alone

I'll make this feel like home”

**Author's Note:**

> These were soooooo much fun!! Huge thanks to monologues and boredpsychopath-jc for putting this whole thing together!
> 
> Come say hi over at Tumblr at amarulasmile.


End file.
